


酒后

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

如果Sean Parker想，他可以变得十倍的招人喜欢，当然，也可以变得千百倍的惹人讨厌。

Eduardo Saverin不幸地被他分入第二类中。

看看那张漂亮脸蛋上的表情吧。Sean一边欣赏巴西青年脸上愤怒和窘迫各占一半的神情，一边暗自调整角度，好让自己的皮鞋尖从对方裤脚被撩起后裸露出来的小腿上轻轻擦过。

那双眼睛清澈得能滴下水来，也能用怒火把Sean烧得连灰烬都不剩。

Eduardo犹在忍耐，尽管他握住酒杯的手已经因为过于用力开始颤抖。Sean饶有兴致地观察他的神情，在青年再一次调整坐姿逃离骚扰后又一次锲而不舍地跟上去。

他手上的Apple Martini重重地砸在桌面上。突兀的声音不仅让他的好友停止了语速惊人的崇拜之词，也让他们成了周围人瞩目的焦点。

“抱歉。”受到良好教育的巴西青年咬着牙挤出一声道歉，他顾不上Mark指责的目光，猛然站起来，“我要稍微离开一会儿。”

在Eduardo愤然离席后，Sean端起自己那杯色彩青翠的酒浅啜一口。

甜美辛辣，还有一点点引人回味的青涩。堪称完美。

 

在逗弄Eduardo这方面，Sean可能稍稍有点做过头，虽说他自己完全不会承认，并还会把他对Eduardo做的一切都称为“亲切友好的交流”。

Christy不常跟在他们身边，而被Sean的光环晃晕了脑子的Mark就更不用提了。可怜的Eduardo每每见到他都像是一只炸了毛的猫，可长了一对恶魔角的Sean手里拿着逗猫棒，还偏偏喜欢逆方向给猫咪顺毛。

他当然会有自食恶果的那一天。

Eduardo冲进他所在的酒吧时，Sean没在意，毕竟人生苦短，没有谁规定一本正经的哈佛高材生不能进酒吧找点乐子。

Eduardo站在他面前居高临下地瞪着他并开始愤怒地大声说着什么的时候，Sean也没在意，他的注意力全被青年那口毫无威慑力的软糯声音吸引了。靠在他怀里的金发姑娘无视Eduardo的怒火，咯咯笑出声来。

“你的朋友吗？”她指着Eduardo，笑容娇媚，“他很辣，要不要请他加入我们？”

指责声立刻消失了。Eduardo挥舞的手僵硬在空中，他抿着唇，憋红了一张脸，棕褐色的眼里隐隐约约有了水光，也不知道是因为生气还是因为委屈。

Sean几乎要同情起他了。

下一秒，Sean搂着的可爱姑娘就被拉到一边，Eduardo上前一步攥着他的T恤领口，两片被他自己咬得嫣红的唇开合着，却一句话都说不出来。

Sean犹在不怕死地继续逗弄他：“宝贝儿，虽说你也很辣，但强行破坏别人的约会可是非常不好的行为。除非——”他转转眼珠，暗示地舔舔嘴唇，手也不规矩地摸上青年纤瘦的腰，“你能赔给我一个。”

Eduardo瞪着他，看上去恨不得用牙齿把他撕成碎片。可他下一个动作就是身体前倾，恶狠狠地对着他的嘴咬上去。

在这个毫无章法的吻中，Sean至少尝到了三种酒的味道：威士忌，龙舌兰，而隐藏在深处带了点果香的，毫无疑问是Apple Martini。酒后乱性这四个字在他脑海中闪过，Sean一手搂着Eduardo的腰把他拽到自己怀里，一手按在他的后颈，安抚地揉捏。

应该教教这个小笨蛋如何正确地接吻。Sean被他咬得生疼，但酒精的味道和湿热的唇舌足以让他忘记这点不适，他顺从地张开嘴，由着Eduardo把舌头伸进来，然后在他呼吸不稳地准备退出结束这个吻的时候，趁机侵入对方的口腔里。

被忽略的金发姑娘似乎在旁边吹口哨，Sean隐约听到周围人的欢呼声。他吮吸着青年的舌头，右手掠过青年诱人的腰线，在他圆翘的臀部用力捏了一把。Eduardo在他们胶着的唇齿间吐出一声微弱的呻吟，他的脑袋里一片混乱，欲望和本能使他抛下平日的矜持，只想攀附在抱着他的男人身上，他的身体因为持续了太久的吻变得柔软无力，只靠他环在Sean脖颈的双臂和那只强硬地按在他屁股上的手支撑着。

“你真是太棒了，Eduardo。”Sean搂着他彻底瘫软下来的身体，毫不意外地发现那双泛红的眼睛里怒火丝毫未减，他的眉头还皱着，但翻涌的性欲仿佛在他清亮的瞳孔里蒙上一层水雾，微妙的反差无端让人生出了想要狠狠欺负他的想法。

Sean微微挺腰，好让他们都有了反应的下半身撞在一起。这个善于蛊惑人的恶魔在他无力反抗的猎物耳边说：“接下来我们去哪里？宾馆？卫生间？还是说——”他的手指从青年西裤后腰位置的缝隙处探入，隔着衬衫和内裤插进臀缝里，“你想在这里？所有人都能欣赏到你美丽的身体，都能听到你动人的呻吟……”

Eduardo扯住Sean后脑的卷发，把他动人的呻吟声和回答一起送到Sean的耳朵里。

 

他几乎是被Sean抱进宾馆房间的。烈酒夺走了他太多力气，可那团焰火还燃在他的眼中，被抛在双人床上的下一刻，Sean就被他拉住胳膊失去平衡，栽倒在他身上。

他的吻也还是气势汹汹的，带着一股子同归于尽的决绝。

Sean勉强从这个吻挣脱出来，他的唇终于被Eduardo咬破了，少许艳红的血沾在青年同样色泽的唇上，Sean着迷一般看着粉红的舌尖伸出一点，把血迹舔干净。他怀疑Eduardo根本不知道他做出这个动作有多大的诱惑力。

幸运的是经过这一番折腾，巴西青年似乎耗尽了力气，他软绵绵地躺在Sean身下，胸口剧烈起伏着，脸上一片潮红。“Sean——”Eduardo喊他的名字，弓起腰身，试图让他们的身体蹭在一起。

Sean抓住他不停乱动的双手抵在头上方，亲了亲那头凌乱的棕发：“乖一点，下面的事让大人来。”

他咬开衬衫最上方的两颗扣子，在吸吮脆弱的喉结时故意发出啧啧的声响。喝醉了的巴西青年完全没有控制声音的意识，撩人的呻吟声尽数传到Sean的耳朵里。

“对，就是这样，尽情地叫出来。”他在Eduardo嘴角落下一个鼓励的吻，对方却丝毫不领情，被吻得红肿的唇瓣间吐出一串他听不懂的话，但听语气大概是在骂他，紧跟在咒骂后面的是一句“少说废话，要做就快点”。

现在的年轻人真没耐心。Sean一边在心里嘀咕一边决定遵循Eduardo的想法，他松开Eduardo的双手，干脆地握住青年身上一看就价值不菲的衬衫，用力一撕。

纤瘦的身体骤然暴露在他的目光下，脱落的扣子四处飞溅，几颗落在床上，但更多的落在地上，弹跳着藏在宾馆房间角落里。Sean偏过头，截下Eduardo的拳头。

“这是我最喜欢的一件衬衫，你这混蛋！”他气得要命，愤怒和情欲把他白皙的身体染成粉红，但Sean自然有办法应付他，在青年的乳头上用力一捏，Eduardo就像一条离开水的鱼一样，徒劳地弹跳挣扎几下，随后就只能喘息着瘫软在床上，任人宰割。

“没关系，”Sean松开手，俯下身把一颗挺立的乳头含进嘴里，他一手放在Eduardo腰腹处流连于流畅的腰线，一手拨弄着青年胸口另外一颗，“反正你很快就会忘了它。”

在Sean颇有技巧的撩拨下，Eduardo觉得自己仿佛成了一把琴，只能被动地跟随Sean的动作发出高高低低的呻吟，在那些看不见的琴弦上，卷发男人慢条斯理地轻拢慢捻，Eduardo年轻的身体主动迎合每一波快感，却仍旧觉得不满足，Sean对他的身体掌控得太好了，每一次舔咬吮吸都能让他颤抖呻吟，但每一次都犹如隔靴搔痒，他的手指插进Sean的卷发里向下按压，迫切地希望他能施予更多快感。

Sean怎么能轻易如他所愿。他抛下两颗绝望挺立在空中的湿漉漉的肉粒，吻过他的腹部，舌尖在肚脐处转了一圈，直到被皮带所阻拦。Sean抬起头，盯着Eduardo沉浸于情欲的脸欣赏了一会儿，右手直接覆上被撑起的西裤下的部位，上下抚摸。

焦糖一样甜蜜的眼睛瞬间睁大了，对阴茎的刺激让快感猛地上升到一个新的高度，Eduardo不由自主地摆动腰迎合他的动作，口中的呻吟声拔高，听起来色情得要命，没有定力的人恐怕听着这声音都能射在裤子里。Sean忍了片刻，终究还是按捺不住，抄起Eduardo两条长腿搭在自己肩上，用自己的下身去顶撞对方的。

Eduardo仅仅被扯开了衬衫，Sean的衣物甚至还完好地穿在身上，可隔着层层布料撞击的感觉那么好，两个人的阴茎都硬着，摩擦时能感受到相贴的另一处传来的热度。Sean像真正性交那样凶狠地操着，Eduardo头昏脑涨，除了本能的挺动腰部什么都做不了，他的头在床单上来回磨蹭，连带着视线也不停移动，一时是Sean因为动情而蓝得惊人的眼睛，一时是搭在他肩上晃动的腿，由于姿势的关系，深色的布料堆积在靠近膝盖的地方，露出一半的小腿无助地在空中晃荡着，在那之上是竖螺纹黑色棉袜包裹住的纤细脚踝。

天，他甚至还穿着那双在意大利定制的皮鞋。

“你喜欢这个是不是，Edu宝贝儿？”Sean一边笑一边空出一只手按揉他的乳尖，“看，你上面和下面都硬了……”

“闭嘴。”Eduardo瞪了他一眼，但说实在的，比起恐吓或者愤怒，那一眼更像是欲拒还休的调情。

Sean掐住他的膝盖，慢慢俯下身，巴西青年柔韧的身体几乎被他折成两半。

“来，”他抓住Eduardo一只手，放在他的胸口，引导他自己揉搓胸部，“我可没办法同时照顾两边。”

Eduardo居然乖乖地照做了。看起来一向高傲的哈佛高材生揉着自己胸部，没过多久就自觉地揪住另一边被Sean忽略的乳头。

赞美酒精和上帝。

他没有善待那个可怜的部位，用的力气好像比Sean还要大，被蹂躏过的乳粒很快就胀大了一圈，颜色艳得像要滴出血来。Sean看得尽兴，他舔了舔Eduardo的嘴唇，覆在他耳边轻声称赞他的美丽和顺从。以及，他很确定接下来的几天里，穿衬衫对Eduardo的乳头来说绝对是一种煎熬。Eduardo揉得那么用力，也许在穿白衬衫时那点艳红会在高档的布料下凸显出来，时刻提醒他有过一个怎样难忘的夜晚。

Sean的手指擦过Eduardo濡湿泛红的眼角。

多么可口啊，这个醉酒后美丽又淫荡的小东西。

 

数十次撞击之后，巴西青年突然仰起头露出修长的脖颈，他咬着嘴唇没发出声音，但那点漂亮的薄红从脸颊一直蔓延到了胸口，Sean了然地停止动作，伸手向下一摸，果然是湿漉漉的一片。

他放下Eduardo无力的腿，凑上前去亲吻他，眼睛，鼻梁，还有那张丰润的嘴，一处都没放过。Eduardo顺从地任他亲吻，琥珀一样的眼被泪水浸得通透，他在被Sean舔进耳朵的时候小声地呜咽，显然还没从高潮带来的快感中回过神来。

Sean又亲了亲Eduardo的嘴唇，快速脱下自己的上衣，然后把手放在青年的腰带上。

“抬腰。”

看着黑色的西裤从Eduardo腿上褪下来简直是视觉上的极致享受。随手把裤子丢在地上，Sean迫不及待地摸了上去，从纤细的脚踝圆润的膝盖一直到紧实的大腿，他的手指一寸一寸地上移，最终停在黑色的平角内裤边缘。

Sean用指甲刮过中间的隆起，满意地感受到Eduardo身体的颤抖。他刚刚才高潮，任何一点微小的刺激都会引起他强烈的反应。Sean的手掌包裹住他的性器，轻轻揉搓：“你猜，今晚我能让你射几次？”

Eduardo喘息着开口回应：“别这么自负。”

“我才不是自负，宝贝儿。”Sean挑开他的内裤，对着里面的一片狼藉挑挑眉，“是经验所得。”

他似乎看到Eduardo翻了个白眼。

Sean打定主意，他捏了一把青年的屁股，轻巧地拉住他一个翻身，两人的位置瞬间颠倒。Eduardo的双手撑在Sean的肩膀，不知所措。

“让我看看你怎么做。”Sean暗示地挺起腰，硬热的性器隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料蹭在青年的臀缝中，Eduardo赶紧稳住晃动的身体，他低着头，垂落的头发挡住他的脸，Sean不知道他现在在想些什么，可当青年再次抬起头时，他眼中多了些别的东西。

他的身体摇动着，开始时只是像Sean刚才暗示的那样，轻轻摆动臀部，用中间的缝隙摩擦Sean的阴茎，但他的动作渐渐变得热烈大胆，甚至把一只手背到身后拉开Sean牛仔裤的拉链，一边用手上下抚摸，一边用他挺翘的屁股挤压他的阴茎。

Sean按着Eduardo的大腿，拼命抑制住射精的冲动，他深深质疑起自己刚才所做的决定，他显然低估了哈佛高材生的学习能力。但他没有叫停，相反，他勾住Eduardo的内裤边轻轻下拉，露出再次挺立起来的性器的顶端，配合对方的起伏，用指腹时轻时重地摩擦起上面的小孔。

Eduardo咬住手腕，不甘示弱地也把Sean的阴茎掏出来，他的动作还很生涩，力气大得让Sean感到疼痛，但和痛感成正比的快感层层上涌，Sean一边抽气一边急不可耐地把他的内裤彻底扯到腿根，也顾不上再爱抚Eduardo，直接掰开他两瓣臀肉，让它们夹住自己的阴茎，又快又狠地顶弄起来。

破碎的呻吟声溢了满屋，Eduardo不得不扶着Sean的胳膊才能保持住身体平衡，又硬又热的柱体粗暴地顶着他的臀部，偶尔戳在闭合的穴口，他惊叫着绷紧了身体，几乎在Sean射进他臀缝的同时第二次达到高潮，将精液射在Sean的胸口。

Sean把胸口粘稠的液体均匀地抹在Eduardo的小腹上：“现在是二比一，亲爱的。”

这次Eduardo没有反驳，他连支撑住身体的力气都快没了，哪里还有精力去理会Sean的挑衅。直到一根手指就着精液的润滑抵住穴口试探着往里挤的时候，他才抬起头，一副小鹿一样受惊的样子，湿润的眼下隐隐可见高潮时留下的两道泪痕。

任何铁石心肠的人看到这张脸都不可能无动于衷。

Sean悻悻地收回手，他虽然垂涎于Eduardo的肉体，但总归还没禽兽到那个地步。

不过补偿还是要有的。他搂住青年的腰，翻身让他躺在身下，对着两片微微张开的唇吻了个尽兴。等到他心满意足地舔舔唇放开，Eduardo的头脑混沌得已经完全丧失了思考的能力。

“你逃不掉了。”Sean凑在他耳边轻声说。

 

第二天醒来的时候，Eduardo的头痛得像要炸开一样。他轻声呻吟着，本能地靠向身后另一个人寻求安慰。

那根硬邦邦地抵在他屁股上的东西让他彻底清醒过来。

他还没来得及恐慌，一条有力的胳膊就搂住他的腰，将他拉近一个温暖赤裸的怀抱里。

“你睡起来可真不老实。”男人抱怨着，在他后颈印下一个吻。

Sean Parker的声音。

Eduardo浑身僵硬，乱七八糟的想法一起涌到他的脑袋里，从“昨天究竟发生了什么不过不管发生了什么我都彻底完了”一直想到“我睡了Mark的偶像他会不会杀了我”，直到他记起闯进Sean所在的酒吧，当着所有人的面吻上他。

在那之前，他在酒精的帮助下，才刚刚意识到他喜欢Sean。

“别想太多。”Sean把他的身体转过来，Eduardo自欺欺人地紧紧闭着眼睛，就连对方轻柔的呼吸声都能让他的心颤抖起来。

“头痛就再睡一会儿，我们可以把事情留到你睡醒之后再讨论。”

在温柔的声音中，Eduardo偷偷把眼睛睁开一点，看到了Sean满是笑意的蓝眼睛。

“比如你愿不愿意当我的男朋友这件事。


End file.
